The Grand Magic Games
by fairylaw92
Summary: Its time for the next Generation of Fairy tail to join the games along with new faces and old faces What's in store for team fairy tail?
1. Crocus The flower Capital

"Wow" Sylvia looked up at Crocus's Royal castle "It's still as pretty as I remembered it" she told her Brother who had finished eating a candy bar he nodded to her "Well it was only a year ago since we were here, but its weird that were actually competing this year" His smile was uneasy.

(*Flashback* 3 months earlier)

"So listen up, the names for the grand magic games are: Simon Scarlet, Layla Dragneel, Nova Dreyar, Gale Redfox and Storm Fullbuster" yelled Erza from the second floor "Lets show them we've still got it" Simon grinned at his sister

"You want me to what?!" Yelled Storm up to his aunt Erza "You heard me, you are competing in this years magic games, I know you wont fail me" she smiled down to him and Storm nodded in compliance

"Reserves are Sylvia Fullbuster, Athena Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Evermore Strauss and Ceil Albarona" she yelled down again and The Dreyer child smiled "We've got this in the bag" she laughed patting Sylvia on the shoulder

(End of flashback)

Sylvia placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and smiled "You'll do great! With dad's magic, I know you won't fail!" sounding enthusiastic a buzzing sensation filled her pocket, the communication Lacarma everyone has to keep tabs on each other, Sylvia placed it on her palm answering it.

Seconds later Athena and Nova's faces appeared on screen, they seemed to be in the town square "Common you guys, you've gotta come and see this, I mean like now!" they yelled at them, the siblings nodded to each other running towards the direction they were "Anyone Wanna tell me what were supposed to come and see?" storm asked the girls, Nova's eyes shifted "I think its better we show you then telling you" the communication shut off and they raced towards the center which wasn't far from where they were.

The square was crowded; they hoped they weren't too late, finding the Dreyar and Fernandes children by a stall at the side of the road, Sylvia tried catching her breath "Okay, what was it you wanted us to see?" she asked between breaths, they pointed to across the way to a couple of guys, it took the Fullbuster siblings to realize who they were, Noticing the Guild mark on there shoulders, there was no doubt "Oh my god is isn't that Yui Eucliffe and Gou Cheney children of the Sabertooth dragon slayers!" storm and Sylvia said in unison.

"Sure is, Layla and Gale know them pretty well, I guess we don't come under that category since were not dragon slayers" said Athena biting into a candy apple she had just bought, Sylvia studied the Sabertooth boys while they shopped. The only other magic users Sylvia known from other guilds was Lamia scale because of there Uncle Lyon and his crew, Since Jura was now apart of the new magic council she never got to meet him until the other day she accompanied Levy to the Council.

(Across the way)

Yui Eucliffe felt like he was being watched turning his head a little seeing a girl with blue hair stare at them like she was studying them and his cousin, Nudging Gou, Gou turned to face him "Do that again and you'll get a punch in the face Yu" a fierce glare went towards the Silver haired dragon slayer, Yui shifted his eyes towards Sylvia and her friends "Do we know them or something, The girl with the blue eyes seems to be studying me…I mean us" he told his cousin who had slumped his posture and slid his hands into his pockets, he turned looking at her too, Sylvia had noticed and turned back to the Blonde and red haired chick "Why does it matter, I mean we are irresistible to look at I mean who wouldn't be checking us out" Gou rolled his head to his partner and cousin "Jackass" Yui clicked his tongue and carried on to the next stall.

(Across again)

Sylvia had noticed the boys turn around, making a quick decision she turned back to Athena and Nova "I think they noticed me starring" she whispered to her brother who had started putting back in his silver cross earrings looking into a Mirror Nova had gotten out for him "So? They wont know who you are till the games, plus you'll be in the stands with Mom, dad and everyone until your needed to replace someone" he told his sister, Sylvia nodded "Yeah your right!, common lets get some more sight seeing done" she grinned dragging her brother along after he had done

(Hours later)

Wearing a chain of flowers around the top of her head she entered the bar where the fairy tail members were stationed, No change to the venue she thought waving to her parents she joined them "No storm?" Gray had asked her, She shook her head "pre limbs start now remember, we wont be seeing them till tomorrow, all weave got to do is pray and wait" she smiled, her parents nodded Gray pulled her into a hug and she hugged back

"Layla's going to be fine Luce stop fretting, she's our dragon slayer after all" Natsu said from the other side of the room rubbing Lucy's shoulder trying to keep her calm "We've just got to have faith in them" Erza said from the bar beside Jellal and Athena

"Faith is all we've got" said Mirajane.


	2. Introducing the teams

p class="MsoNormal"(An Hour before the games)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone had gone ahead, Sylvia had to finish getting up and ready and Wait for Wendy since she was returning from a job with Carla she had to be put in the reserves this year. Dressing into long flowing skirt and a warm pink shirt, Sylvia sorted her hair to the side./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sylvia wondered if she'd get to compete this year, if one got injured she'd get to compete, After a lot of reading and training Last year she had been able to contain a Lost magic that her Aunt Ultear used to use 'Arc Of time' and Master her Water magic she inherited from Juvia, it was nice to have two offensive magic under her belt but because of that her Though projection Jellal had learnt her years ago wasn't as powerful as it used to./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Waiting in front of the Inn she watched a white exceed fly into view and next to her was Fairy tail's youngest last Generation Ms Wendy Marvell, Sky dragon slayer. "Wendy, Carla, Welcome!" Sylvia yelled waving she grinned "Sylvia that you, god its been a while hasn't it" Wendy smiled running towards her, Wendy had grown taller and grown a little bust weight but not a lot "A couple of months yeah, it's a shame I'm never around when you get back from a job" she tells her throwing her bag over her shoulder "We would have been here sooner but Wendy wanted to check out the castle again, for old times sake" Carla told her and Sylvia nodded "Common, everyone's waiting for us"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It took them sometime to find the stands the Fairy tail guild were at but they got there in time, Sylvia joined her parents "Im here, and I bought company" she smiled over at Wendy and Carla who were being hugged by Lucy and Happy "Are they about to start?" she asks almost leaning over the wall to look down at the arena, it was still great as last year/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Commentators began to speak after she had asked "And welcome to this year's grand magic games! Im Chapatti Lola your host again and next to me is ten wizard saint Jura Neekis" he said through the microphone that echoed the arena Sylvia grinned taking some popcorn from her Dads bucket she grinned at him "and with our special guest currently holding Ms Fiore once again is One Mrs Mirajane Dreyar, clapping and hearing a few whistle Mirajane grinned "Great to be here!" she waved, as she had grown older, Mirajane was still the eyesore of Fairy tail, along with The new Master Erza Scarlet./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I assume you'll be routing for Fairy tail I see Mrs Dreyar" asked Jura she nodded "Of course I will, my daughter is competing this year, were sure to win!" she giggled waving to everyone still "Alright then lets announce the teams, Wow this is turn of advents from last year in 8supth/sup place is Twilight Ogre from the town of Magnolia!" yelled Chapatti as Twilight stepped out into the arena, people cheered and everyone clapped in fairy tail "and in 7supth/sup place, there just as gorgeous as they are powerful, Mermaid heel everybody!" he yelled again and people whistled waving there flags./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erza cheered clapping her hands hard for her neighbouring Guild for Simon and Athena's non related cousins Asuna and Riza Mikazuchi and there friends/guild mates/p  
p class="MsoNormal""In 6supth/sup place the men of Quarto Cerberus!" yelled Chapatti again "In 5supth/sup place it's the Blue Pegasus guild with the Powerhouse trio Kaede Lates, Sakura Akatsuki and Edward Tearm" people chanted for the Pegasus guild/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now this is a shocker in 4supth/sup is Lamia scale!" the guild came out with a cool stance, Sylvia waved at the guild and they waved back, she knew everyone on the team, that's what you get for knowing One of the S-Class mages "You can do it guys!" Sylvia yelled down to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""In 3suprd/sup place everybody is the guild that needs no introductions Orochi's Fin everybody!" the crowd cheered, "weren't they the guild who attacked Lamia scale on there thanks giving day parade years back?" Lucy asked Wendy since they were there that day, the sky dragon slayer nodded "Yeah they were, if it wasn't for Natsu turning up I think bad things would have happened." Wendy snuggled Carla, Sylvia scanned the podium "Where's Uncle Gajeel, Aunt Levy?" she asked, Laxus's was the one to answer "There joining us tomorrow, they've decided to watch from the pub, Levy wasn't feeling too well, that means we've got to cheer for him extra hard" they all nodded then turned back to the stadium./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And with the guild that needs no introduction in second place is TEAM FAIRY TAIL!" the whole stadium went up in a fiery uproar, Nova, Layla, Gale, Storm and Simon walked there way onto the battle field, they had made it "WAY TO GO GUYS!" Sylvia and Athena yelled in unison./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Still dressed in what they were wearing the day before they joined the other teams in the middle "And now the guild we've all been waiting for! Who took second place last year ready to party, in 1supst/sup Place its Sabertooth!" again the arena went back into a uproar "Way to go guys do your best!" yelled Natsu who had come out waving to the Sabertooth Dragon slayers and then Layla who was now currently sulking./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Down in the arena)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gale and Layla watched The Sabertooth guys come onto the field Gale waved with one hand "Hey guys, fancy meeting you here" he smirked "Oh hey Gale" Yui was the first one to reply back "Yo guys!" Layla stook her pink haired head from behind Gale "You're here too Layla?" asked Gou she nodded "I don't think my aunt Erza would leave two crucial members out of the fight" she grinned smugly " I just wanted the chance to actually fight against some people, Hey where's Kaya? Yui?" she asked him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The dragon slayer ran his fingers through his hair "She won't be here until tomorrow she'd taken a job last minute; we've put her in reserves" he told them and they nodded "Guys I'd like you to meet Simon, Nova and Storm, Guys meet the Sabertooth dragon slayers Yui and Gou" they all nodded, They both realized Storm and Nova were with the blue haired girl back in the square."I hope you guys are in for a world of hurt, Cause were ready to take the top spot once again!" Simon said over Storms shoulder after talking to the girls over in mermaid heel "Yeah bring it on Lava boy, were in for any fight" said some guys from Quarto Cerberus./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well this had got me all fired up!" Layla threw a fist into the air grinning, everyone laughed./p 


	3. Let the Games Begin!

p class="MsoNormal"Nova pulled her shirt down "My mother's designs are awesome" she grinned putting her feet up on the wall in front of her letting her boot laces come undone "Yeah I've gotta say im loving it" Layla agreed fixing her fathers scarf around her neck properly so it didn't fall off, Fixing his beanie Gale walked towards the wall "I wonder what games first" he grinned biting his teeth together./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who's going to take first dibs?" storm asked coming out from the shadows from leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets "Well I don't mind" Simon offered "What if I wanted to do it?" Nova lifted up an eyebrow then shook her head "Nah, just kidding" she chomped on a thin wooden stick like a cowboy would, she hugged her coat around her shoulders like her father would wear./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now we've waited long enough lets tell everyone the schedule for this years event" a big board raised into the air "Okay everybody, every day during the tournament there will be a game to start off and then one and one battles, each game with determine points for the guild plus ranks but here's the catch you will only know the game seconds before choosing and the one and one battles are chosen by the commentators you see today" he grinned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh awesome!" nova raised from her spot "I guess that gives us and Lamia scale a little advantage hey" she nudged Gale in the side and he nodded without saying a word. "Okay days game is called Rune Finder please teams choose your contestants and everyone just do you're best okay" Mirajane grinned at everyone winking over at Nova and the others/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's my queue" Simon grinned walking down to the arena strapping his sword to his belt and pulling his gloves so they didn't come off. He was dressed in his cloak Jellal had brought him one year to always know he was apart of Crime span style="border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Sorcière along with Fairy tail and the team outfit Mirajane had made/span. "If Simon's taking this round I Wanna go too!" Chirped Asuna sliding her Katana into its sheaf, then runs off to join him. "I might aswell get my turn over with" Sabertooth's Janjo cracked his neck to the side "I'm only filling in for Lady Kaya" he went too, after everyone was chosen the town of crocus appeared in the center./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sylvia's eyes widened at the sound of Runes she had got the idea straight away, she noticed Simon join the other guild members "Why is Simon doing this game! Storm is the best bet, I wont shut up about runes I mean he's the most logical person to send down" she told Athena who was chomping on a ice pop Gray had made for her to let her cool down/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Storm may be the most logical but I know Simon will take this game, I just know it, His Heavenly body magic is much stronger after 3 months of training" she said between chomps, Sylvia sighed all she could do is wait and watch./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay now that everyone has picked a team member lets explain the rules of the game shall we? Rune finder is what it says in the title, each member must find a rune in the city, you must be quick there is only 20 minutes on the clock, here's another thing, you can take a rune from another player by stealing it from them" Jura said from the stands grinning almost./p  
p class="MsoNormal""A chance to fight against you Simon is dream come true" Asuna grinned placing her hand on her Katana sheaf "Its been months since we last Battled, My sword wielding is much better now" he grinned at her "Oh will you two stop flirting his giving me a headache" said the Member of the Blue Pegasus guild, Sakura was her name daughter of Blue Pegasus old elleite team Rem and Lamia scales Sherry Blendy, It didn't seem she got the love from her mom but the queerness of her dad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Standing side by side of each other the time started and they all ran out to find them. /p 


	4. Rune Finder

p class="MsoNormal"Running into the arena Simon stopped to think, He had been around Storm and Sylvia too much not to know what runes look like. Running about he decided to check the obvious places first, this was the time to show people what Simon Scarlet was made of./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Up on the stands)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Athena watched her brother closely, hearing a voice she looked behind her, was that her dad? "Athena" the voice said again, moving away from the wall and Sylvia who was captivated in the game "What's wrong Thena?" her mother asked, she ran her fingers through her red fringe "I think I hear dads voice" she told her "Alright" she nodded and Athena left the stands and out into the hallway she walked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Back In the arena)/p  
p class="MsoNormal""There you are you sneaky devil" Simon grinned picking up the rune that was etched into a slab under a bench in the center, his sword sheaf clanked against the metal, he suddenly felt someone behind him, they wanted to take the rune, he was never going to let that happen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Spinning around he hit the persons legs with his sheaf, the persons feel swept from under them and they fell to the ground, Simon grinned "You Wanna mess with me that's fine, but get in my way and your going down" he laughed a little at the Twilight ogre mage Takashi "Oh look here your rune" bending down he collected it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seconds after he got his sword out in a flash clashing with Asuna's sword he laughed "So here you here to steal my rune, I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl" he grinded his teeth together "Bring it on Simon cause there's no way im going to loose a fight between two swordsman or are you forgetting who my mom is" she grinned clanking her sword against his./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(In the stadium hallway)/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello, anyone here?" Athena asked yelling a little, she flipped her fringe again, walking down the hall a little she tripped on the lace of her boots that had come undone "Gah" Athena expected to fall to the floor but was held by some hands she looked up from under her hair at a clocked person, she'd knew that cloak "Dad!" she smiled brightly helping herself up, taking down the hood he smiled "Hi Athena" straightening herself up she laughed "Look at me I'm turning out like Wendy" Jellal hugged her "You're still the same as I remember" he chuckled stepping back "I hear your brother's in the games right now" he asked her "Yeah, he decided to take this first game, I know he wont fail" she grinned and he nodded "I hear Simon's mastered my Heavenly body magic, your quite right, he wont fail" Jellal smirked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Arena)/p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you're forgetting my mother, they don't call her Queen of the fairies for nothing" he smirked smugly pushing his sword against Asuna's "But I haven't got time for this, I have runes to collect." Putting his sword back into its holder he chanted "Meteor!" his body glowed in a bright light and he was gone, racing around the town he collected the runes from other people, after passing everyone he stopped./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Fairy tail stands)/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright Simon, bring those dudes to there knee's!" yelled Layla who was almost ready to fall off the balcony, Gale pulled her back using her scarf as a rope "Hey iron boy you Wanna get off my dad's scarf or do I have to pummel you" she snarled, Nova shook her head and Layla backed off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"(Arena)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Using Meteor Simon was able to get all of the runes and the ones still hiding in the fake town "And that's it everybody Simon Scarlet from Fairy tail has taken this game by storm, all the other guilds haven't got a chance, there's only five minutes left will anyone be able to steal them back?!" yelled The commentator/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Simon grinned, and from the sky out Pulling his sword out he was pushed back by a force "Don't run away from me Scarlet, your mine" Asuna cursed running towards him, Simon laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way Mikazuchi" racing towards him they were both thrown back by another force, air?!, Simon coughed as most of the air was coming out from his lungs Sakura from Blue Pegasus had arrived, and she wasn't kidding around /p 


	5. Game 1 Complete!

p class="MsoNormal""Sorry to break out your little squabble kiddies but play times over!" Sakura grinned using her air magic sucking the air out from Simon and Asuna "Dam it, Im loosing strength" Simon said trying to breath dropping his sword from his grip "That was sneaky Sakura coming in from the sky" Asuna grinned a little as her katana dropped./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Look at here folks Miss span style="border: 1pt none windowtext; padding: 0cm; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Akatsuki has joined the Party of Simon Scarlet and Asuna/span Mikazuchi who will come triumphant with only two minutes remaining!" yelled Chapatti/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Common Simon be a man!" yelled Elfman from the stands Evermore nudged her father in the side "Be quite dad" everyone in the guild laughed except Erza who was intensely watching the match she knew what was coming next and she couldn't be any prouder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Beat them to a pulp, cause that's love my darling!" yelled Sherry from the stands of the blue Pegasus guild, she had joined them leaving Lamia scale after having Sakura "You can do it common!" yelled Eve next to her along with Jenny Lates wife of Hibki and mother of Blue Pegasus Kaede./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finishing her meeting with Jellal, and let him get back to Meldy to watch the rest of the games she joined the fairy tail guild, watching Simon loose she ran to the wall shouting "Use it! It doesn't matter if you haven't mastered it Use it!" she yelled to him, hearing his sisters voice he nodded knowing what he had to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He watched Sakura come towards him for the runes, he pointed his fingers towards the sky and the ground "here goes, Sema!" he chanted, the sky was going black and it looked like a whirl pool, Jura stood and watched "I know that magic, so you're his son after all" a smirk appeared on Jura's face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"And Flaming rock came crashing into the arena destroying the games battle field, smoke filled the arena and everyone coughed "Wow, incredible everybody Simon scarlett has destroyed the town, They don't call him The Prince of the Fairies for nothing I wouldn't expect anything less of a Member of the fairy tail guild and that's time everybody!" the gong chimed as the smoke cleared up Simon held up 5 runes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And Simon takes 5 points for fairy tail!" Chapatti yelled "Sakura from Blue Pegasus 3 points and what is this I see, Jango from Sabertooth swooped in stealing the Runes from Asuna leaving her with 1 point and Janjo two points" the crowd went wild "Get in there!, watch out people fairy tail's coming for you!" Layla screamed laughing, Nova, storm and gale just sat and smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Returning to the guild hallway he grinned at them "Alright, can I sleep now?" he asked, dropping to the floor, since he hadn't mastered Sema properly it drained some magical power "Ah dam it" Layla rubbed the back of her neck "Ill take this guy to the infirmary, Storm go and get your sister, its her time to shine" she grinned brightly and he nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh boy, here comes trouble" Nova sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Now that was an interesting turn of advents wasn't it Jura, Mirajane?" Chapatti asked them both Mirajane giggled "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else from our Simon" she told him "Lets just say he has amazing potienal as a S-Class wizard that's for sure" Jura told him in agreance/p  
p class="MsoNormal"In the half hour break as Chapatti, Mirajane and Jura discussed today's matches dressed in the team outfit, Storm and Sylvia joined the others in the stands "Simon okay?" She asked Layla and she nodded "Sema took a lot out of him, I think its just best to leave him out for the rest of today's events, Nova walked from the wall joining them "Made communication with mom, told her about the switch, there discussing now with Sylvia's name in mind" Nova patted Sylvia's shoulder "Don't let us down kid" Sylvia grinned cracking her knuckles "Wouldn't have it any other way!" /p 


End file.
